


Sight

by andskotii



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Before mirage buffs!, Sad, blind!Bloodhound h/c, first fic?, idk how to tag??, maybe a future fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andskotii/pseuds/andskotii
Summary: Mirages curiosity always gets the best of him
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 27





	Sight

Mirage was laying there waiting for someone to finish their rounds, his had finished early.. Again... It'd been more common that month that he wasn't needed to be in many of the rounds. The week before he was on a bad streak, kept getting downed, finished off, again, and again, and again. Good thing interesting things can still happen if he’s not there! Haha.. yea.. 

It became frustrating sometimes being one of the lowest tier legends to have nothing to help his team. Yea sure he was self centered and cocky, but honestly other times he wished he was support rather than damage. Too much pressure sometimes. He got this though, he had to make his mom proud, his fans proud, and someone he always tried to impress. 

From all this thinking, he decided a nap would be better than sitting there in sad thought. He stripped down to only underwear and a tang top laying with no blanket over him, he got kinda hot even with the cooling in the legends place. In deep sleep his unconscious mind should cover him up when he got cold, or.. They would. 

He couldn't help but going to dream land. He opened his eyes looking around. It looked like the arena, but.. Way different. He could see people walking around laughing and having a ball of their life. He could see his person that he loved with his whole heart, his heart raced with excitement seeing them. "Bloth!" He tried to say aloud, his voice was gone? When he looked up he was staring them right into their amber red eyes, holy... A short stare and they vanished into the crowd. 

“..." He tried to yell out 'Hey!', but to no avail. 

Why couldn't he talk this dream? This was a weird dream, but he'll take it rather than sadness. He was able to walk around but no one seemed to notice him, he raised a brow. Waving his hands in front of people trying to get their attention. No attention? C'mon this was his dream he deserved all the attention! He walked around checking everything out, the small village was actually really nice. The sky was beautiful. People ran through him like he was a ghost, sure it bothered him but he paused the moment he felt someone started staring at him. 

He knew who they were though, His love! They looked different though. That didn't bother him at all. He turned while smiling running over to them, he missed them so much. The moment he tackled them to the ground and the scenery began to change. They began to change. The feeling of falling terrified him, it was so unnecessary! Though it didn't distract him from them, he kept holding his hand out for them to grab but they didn't grab it! Why? C'mon Hound.. 

Pushing himself forward he grabbed their hand pulling them into a hug to hold onto them desperately. What was this?! He just wanted a nice dream.. He could see clothing change and because of that he looked up to see their face changing. He didn't know what was going on, but his train of thought changes to thinking about what might of happened to them... What made them so quiet? What made them hunt in the games? He wished, so badly, that he did better to understand them. 

it didn't matter what they did. He still loved them no matter what he'd find out. Now the person in front of his eyes was his Bloodhound. The green outfit he knew way too well, Artur was nearby cawing. Damn bird, but he loved the bird. Seeing a perfect moment he pressed a kiss against their glass where they "saw" through. 

I love you. 

It was all he could think. He didn't question it afterwards waking up. He was being held by bloodhound like he was holding them in the dream. Weird.. He leaned up pressing kisses all over their cheek pressing himself on them, holding their hand. They brushed his face away trying to contain their laughter. He couldn't help but blush honestly, they were so beautiful. Though he coulda swore that nothing was this blurry.. He brushed it off as if it was nothing. Just something because he woke up and usually when people woke up they could barely see. "Hey Hound." He whispered out. 

"hello elskan," They sat under him, holding him in their arms. 

"Had a weird dream about you.. Hope you don't mind." He chuckled, they brushed a hand against his cheek. "About what?" They asked truly curious. He shrugged, "Dunno, just saw a village on the arena and.. I saw you.. At least- I think it was you I- I don't know it was just a d- dream!" He laughed nervously. 

Bloodhound on the other hand chuckled, running a hand through his hair to hush him up. Pressing a kiss against his forehead, they whispered gently in his ear. "The Allfather blessed you with sight." Squeezing their hand he sighed, "Just wanted you to hold me jeez..." He laughed, 

"I'm holding you now." they offered a little laugh.

"I know but, kindve want more." he sighed.

"Hush now, go back to sleep." putting a hand over his eyes. 

"fine, fine... Hey.." He brushed their hand off of his face squeezing their hand, ignoring their plea for him to sleep. 

"Yes Elliott?" 

"Has.. The..." He didn't know how to word this without being rude! Gosh let's just hope they're open to this kinda stuff, "Allfather ever given you sight, yaknow," he made a hand gesture," true sight where you can see stuff- Ya’know with shapes or-" He didn't know what he was saying, truly he thought he was being rude. "Aw geez,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair “I'm sorry Hound, I don't know if I a- asked too much." 

Bloodhound, was a little confused by the question, but they also seemed surprised. Elliott wanted to know more..? Squeezing his hand they sighed, "No, I can only see the outline of others, Elliott, you know this?" They stated, they were curious of what he meant. Elliott seemed like he was stuttering too much over his words so they decided to speak for him. 

"You mean if I've ever seen anyone?" Their thick accent covering their words when they were assuming. "Yea! Yea the- that's what I meant-" Elliott said, Should they tell him? They chuckled pressing a kiss against his cheek. They could feel the warmth of his face, he was always so warm.. 

"Only once, at the start of the games." They could feel Elliott shift to look up at them. 

"Y- yea? What'd they let you see?" Bloodhound again, squeezed his hand, taking a deep breath. 

“You..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I haven’t written in like... years.. but I hope you enjoyed! Also please tell if I made pronoun errors


End file.
